


Billdip At Its Fullest

by golden_eyes13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes13/pseuds/golden_eyes13
Summary: A series of drabbles that have been on my Tumblr, now in one place. Each drabble can be read on its own.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes open. He’s in a bed.

 

It’s a fancy room. Kinda dark.

 

“I must be in the mindscape then.” he thought. Dipper rubbed his eyes and tried to get up but notices he’s wearing a gown. A black ballgown. With a sigh, he gets up and grabs the bottom of the dress to walk.

 

“Bill you know you I struggle to walk in these,” Dipper said out loud.

 

He spots a door and walks to it.

 

“That’s what makes it cute Pine Tree.”

 

Bill appears out of know where and wraps his arms around Dipper’s waist. He gives Dipper a peck on the cheek.

 

Dipper turns around to see Bill in a black tux, gold vest and black bowtie, no top hat.

 

“So what adventure do you have in store now?” Dipper said with a smirk.

 

“Don’t want to spoil it,” Bill said leaving butterfly kisses down Dipper’s throat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please~"

 

"No"

 

"Pleaassee~"

 

"Bill I said no."

 

"OH MY GOD PINE TREE PLEEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEEEE"

 

Dipper turns around to see Bill holding a box of gummies. The plan was to get Mabel some sugar and some flour, not to buy gummies.

 

"Dipper please," Bill begged.

 

Dipper really wanted to buy him the gummy box but he didn't bring enough cash with him. The guilt killed him a little. Bill never begged and rarely called him by his name.

 

"Tell you what, we'll come back tomorrow and I'll get you 2 boxes."

 

Bill smiled and leaned down, due to the height difference, and gave Dipper a kiss.

 

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

"WE USE TO BE BEST BUDDIES" Bill screamed.

 

It was snowing in Gravity Falls. Which is odd, very odd in the summer but nothing was too odd in Gravity Falls.

 

"AND NOW WERE NOT. I WISH YOU CAN TELL ME WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY."

  
  
Dipper had enough. He didn't want to build a snowman. It's too cold outside and his "winter clothes" only did so much. If anything Bill didn't have any winter clothes on at the moment. 

  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAAANNNNNN?!?!?!"

  
  
"Bill I said no! It's cold and you have the wrong clothes on."

  
  
Bill ran to Dipper, hiding his face and giggling into his neck.

 

"It doesn't have to be a snowman," he said softly. 

  
  
Dipper placed a kiss on top of Bill's head, wrapping his arms around the now shorter body. Bill melting into the warm embrace. If you looked closely, you could see how flushed Bill was.

 

At times like this, Dipper was happy he was a head taller than Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

"So your saying I can't do that again."

 

Bill started this habit of partying anywhere at any time. It didn't matter with who but he partied too hard that his 'human' body just couldn't support it. So now he lied on top of Dipper while he played with his hair.

 

"No, you're not responsible. No, you can't party even if Mabel is there. She's not to be trusted when she drinking."

 

Bill just frowned and buried his head into Dipper's neck. He fucked up this time and there is no way pine tree would change his mind now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dipper, why don't you love me?"

 

Dipper raises a brow at that. He just wanted to read his book quietly. He didn't mind cuddling but with Bill that was a challenge.

 

Bill was currently laying on his stomach holding on to Dipper's waist.

 

"I don't recall me saying I don't love you..."

 

"So you do love me!" Bill burst with a huge smile on his face. He got up and tackled Dipper down.

 

"NO! I DIDNT BOOKMARK MY PAGE! BILLLLLLL!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper was in tears. How could Bill do that to him? He trusted him. He loved him. He gave him everything and anything he could possibly offer. He was heartbroken.

 

"Dipper..."

 

"Mabel how could he do this to me! He said he loved me! I gave up everything for him and in return, I get played! I was his toy and that was it!"

 

His cries were sincere and heavy. He held him self-trying to cry his pain away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pine treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

 

Dipper turns to see no other than Bill, laying on the floor face looking at the ceiling. With a sign and typical eye roll, Dipper decides to lay on top of his Dorito.

 

"What is it that you want? Hm? Seeing me isn't enough?"

 

Now it was Bill's turn to give a sign and an eye roll.

 

"When was the last time you had a decent conversation with me? When I asked you about your day and you asked me about mine?"

 

Dipper just stared at Bill. When was the last time they had a domestic conversation? The guilt started to set in. He's been busy helping Wendy with college applications and helping Mabel with one of her crazy projects that he hasn't really spoken about anything with Bill. Bill would be lucky if he got a 'hi' or a peck on the cheek.

 

Dipper leaned in and gave Bill a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

"I'm sorry, I been really busy helping everybody and all. So tell me, how has your week been without me pulling at your leash?" Dipper said with a playful smirk.

 

Bill raised a brow.

 

"What do you take me for? If u think your the one that wears the pants in this relationship I hate to disappoint you pine tree."

 

Dipper just laughed and rolled off of Bill.

 

Bill was just happy to have his pine tree's attention again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel and Dipper were watching The Fault in Our Stars. By this point, they had totally lost it. Both crying and filled with sorrow. Movie ending, Dipper walks up the stairs to the attic that was now his own room, Mabel sleeping in the room they had discovered with the magic carpet.

 

Bill was laying on Dipper's bed looking over one of Mabel's magazines.

 

"Hey pine tree, missed you today..."

 

Bill looks up to see a red-eyed Dipper. Boy, he looked like a mess. Not even close to a hot one.

 

"Dipper what's wrong!?"

 

"Nothing just watched a movie with Mabel. May have cried... a lot."

 

Bill sat up with his arms wide open. With a smile, Dipper walked up to him and hugged him. Bill gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always nice. Also, open to requests.


End file.
